MPEG Media Transport (MMT) is a standard for Multimedia Delivery in an IP environment and a non IP environment. MMT generally has four functionalities including Encapsulation, Delivery, Signaling and Composition. Among them, the purpose of composition is to provide the information required for MMT content consumption. Composition provides the spatial relation, the temporal relation, and the event based relation with HTML 5 and some tools. However, MMT can be simplified for particular types of MMT content.